sstory_timefandomcom-20200214-history
America's Next Top Sim / Cycle Two / The Girl Who Failed Their Go-See
'The Girl Who Failed Their Go-See '''is the fourth episode America's Next Top Sim Cycle Two. It focuses on what the girls would wear to a go-see The Girl Who Failed Their Go-See ''Joy walks down the stairs to see Jodi Jodi: You're not my favorite model Joy: WHY AM I NOT UR FAV MODEL WHAT DID I DO PROTECT ME SIS WHAT HELP HOW COULD YOU HATE ME IM SCREMAING WHAT Delia: JOY SHUT THE FUCK UP Nettie: WE'RE TRYING TO SLEEP Nettie: Oh look CrimMail Carmen: To be a model you have to be pretty or you wont get booked Carmen: lol k then why did Danielle get booked for this show? Shari: the fuck carmen Patricia IC: Carmen is such a fucking whore. I love her The girls arrive at Tom's Studios *yes we got a budget* Tom: Hello girls Girls: Hey Tom Tom: This week you will be picking an outfit you would wear to a go-see, so go in the wardrobe The girls push Cindy on the floor and trample her while running to the wardrobe Cindy: RIGGED Nettie: I WANT THAT Shari: NO SIS I WANT IT Patricia: Haha lol SIKE I WANT IT Patricia grabs the shoes Carmen walks past and takes the shoes out of Patricia's hands Carmen: For me, thanks sister The girls look at her in shock After planning their outfits they meet back with Tom Tom: Now girls... What you didn't know it you will be taking the photoshoot in the clothes you picked out Carmen: yay Tom: So head over to hair and makeup and meet Tara The girls get ready Tara: Hey hey Nettie Tara: Ooo nice Outfit Nettie: Thank you Tara: Now Nettie you've always been in the top four this week... will you shine through? Nettie: Of course Nettie walks onto set and poses amazing Nettie: Sweetie I think we got the shot in 5 fucking frames.... well done sis Nettie: I knew it Tara: Shari up Tara: What a cute outfit you've got on Shari steps up and pulls the same poses as always Tara IC: When Shari first came I thought she would be a real threat but she's been lackluster as fuck now, SHOW SOMES DIVERSITY Tara: Carmen you're up Tara: Carmen that shirt is something you wear to bed Carmen: Isn't it fashion? I mean people wear flip-flop dresses and everyone screams WOW FASHION ICONIC YAS Tara: Wow... just pose sis Carmen poses with that I don't give a fuck attitude again Tara: Ok sis Tara: Next Joy Joy: Hi Tara: Cute outfit? Is it high-fashion though? Joy: TARA HIGH FASHIPN WHAT? HELP ME Tara: Sis just pose Tara IC: Joy was a mess Tara: Next Delia Tara IC: Delia walks on set.... she looks TERRIBLE... this wont go well Tara: I'm tired pose Delia Tara: No DELIA DO THAT Delia: WHAT Tara: THIS Delia: WHAT ARE YOU DOING Tara: LOOK AT WHAT IM DOING AND DO IT Delia: Oh Tara: Finally a good photo Tara: Next Patricia Patrica: Hey Tara: FINALLY HIGH FASHION UGHDFHIYVH Patricia: oh Tara: Poses Patricia poses like a goddess Tara: Finally Cindy Cindy: Look sorry for yesterda... Tara: I don't give a fuck... pose Cindy poses Tara IC: As much as I want Cindy dead... I won't deny she did a great job this week Tara: Alright whores... me and Tom decided the person with the best go-see outfit is... Tara: Patricia Patricia: YESSS Tom: Well done sis Tara: Now head home whores Back at the house Cindy: I'm safe this week Nettie: So how did the photoshoots go Shari: Shit Joy: Ugh same Delia: Mine was a right old mess Nettie: Oh... Carmen: lol mine went shit but ik im staying Delia: Why are you staying sis Carmen: sis do you not know how reality tv shows work? im obv fan fav they cant eliminate me so quickly Delia: What do you think makes you fan favourite Carmen: the public hate you delia and so do i... thats what makes me fan favourite Patricia: tea Cindy: yeah delia you're trash Carmen: oh look cindy's still here desperate as always Carmen: You're all irrelevant and only the fan favourites get good modelling careers i hope the show edits you to look like right old cunts, bye Shari: She's a legend Joy: Guys CRIMMAIL Joy: You all suck and yeah someones going home Patricia: I'm crying... art At panel Crim: YOU KNOW THE JUDGES... THE COVERGIRL CONTRACT HAS GONE THEY HATE US NOW SO YE NOTHING Crim: First up Shari Tara: Sis... Crim: I expect Shari... Tom: You always look serious... loosen up like Claire said Shari: Thank you Crim: Next... Joy Crim: Eh Michael: Yeah eh Joy: Eh? Joy faints Crim: SOMEONE CALL 911 Joy gets up Joy: I'm fine hahhahaah Claire: Well you don't look fine in the photo Crim: Alright thanks Joy Crim: Next Delia Crim: That... High Fashion? Delia: YES Tara: No Crim: Ugh a disgrace... Next Carmen Tom: A shirt? What a bold choice Tara: I actually like this Michael: Same Carmen: ty Crim: Next Nettie Crim: YASSSSSSS Tom: I love this Tara: The POSE IS A LITTLE STIFF IK I SAID IT Claire: IT'S STILL GREAT Nettie: Thanks guys Crim: Next Cindy Tom: Wow fashionable Cindy: Thank you Tara: This is good... I hate you and I'm saying this is good Cindy: wOO Crim: Challenge winner Patricia Crim: COME THRU MISS THANG Tom: ART Tara: I ALWAYS KNOW PATRICIA WILL PULL A GOOD PHOTO Michael: Amazing Claire: Wow... Crim: Alright... time for the elimination Crim: Time to find out who will be leaving the comp Crim: Best photo this week... and by a landslide of the votes Crim: PATRICIA Crim: Runner-up for best photo is.... Nettie Nettie: I wanted first but I'll take second Crim: Well done you're still in the race for America's Next Top Model Crim: The next photo is Cindy Cindy: AAHAHAHAHA Crim: Cindy well done Crim: The next safe girl is Carmen Carmen: Knew it sis Carmen: Ty Crim: Shari Shari: Oh my god Crim: Shari step it up sis ok Shari: I will. I wll Crim: May Delia and Joy step forward Crim: Delia you stand before me as a model who takes ok photos but then stellar photos Crim: Joy you stand before me as a model who also takes ok photos but then stellar photoss Crim: So who has the better portfolio Crim shows the final card Crim: Delia! Delia: AH Crim: Delia congratulations Delia: Thank you Crim: You may join the girls Crim: Well well Joy Crim hugs Joy Crim: Joy before you go... I believe in second chances... and that's why Cindy's here Crim shows another photo Crim: Congratulations Joy... you're still in the running for America's Next Top Sim Joy: HUH Crim: That's right... no-ones going home this episode... Well done girls Girls: WOOO Crim: Now I'll see you next week Category:America's Next Top Sim Episodes Category:America's Next Top Sim Cycle Two Episodes